Sacrifice-Innocence
Backstory A simple oni that got sucked into the omega timeline. She was known for her cunning act, which is how she got her name, sacrificing the innocent. She was given the nickname "The Sharp Liar" from a human who encountered her before the war, the oni told her that they can gain power and fortune if they looked after her for two months. Much to the human's dismay, it was a living hell, the oni constantly played tricks and almost killed the human forcing him to banish the oni. The oni won in the end but lost the ever-lasting fun that was toying. Personality She has a child-like personality, constantly asking or begging for someone to take care of her. She loves to constantly toy with people, mostly by setting nearby objects on fire, creating red and white eyes that appear on her body and invading the victim's mind. She was called a misunderstood or lost child due to her behavior and her demands. Powers Thousand Year Banishment: Blooming Flower. Sacrifice creates a flower like portal that sucks up any nearby objects if a person is caught in the flower their power will be drained and thrown away. The person's power will be return 2-4 hours later like nothing happened. This attack is more of a "Ew no stay away from me you weenie." type of move, or just called a warning shot. Thousand Year Dialoma: Sparking Star. Sacrifice quickly charges up a star like projectile that breaks into fireballs, the fireballs will grow in size every second until reaching the size of an oak tree. Endless Maze: Deceiving Glow. Sacrifice creates a maze of flowers, the flowers will constantly fire bullets roughly the size of a baby head. The flowers will shortly explode, causing hundreds of bullets to bounce off walls, the bullets are incredibly lethal to ghost and poltergeists. Final Distortion Stage 1: Sacrifice slowly charges up a blast, once used it'll create a cross-shaped object. The cross will explode, blinding anyone nearby. Thousands of fireballs will rain from the sky and flowers will begin to form and fire bullets in random directions. Stage 2: A white-and-black hole will form behind Sacrifice, she herself will be sucked into the hole. After 30 seconds small yet incredibly lethal bullets will emerge from the hole and will explode on contact. The explosion will cause more white-and-black holes to form, lucky the holes don't suck anything in and is only used to avoid damage. The Final Stage: Sacrifice reappears and indefinitely fire bullets, combining Thousand Year Dialoma,Endless Maze Stage 1 and Stage 2 of the phase into one big bullet hell. Final Dynasty: Sacrifice creates a multi colored blast, killing any Marry Sue/Godmodder.(Move can only be used if the OC is a Marry Sue Or Garry Sue) Weaknesses Despite her role in folklore, she can easily be manipulated. Her fear can easily be manipulated due to being a child in a demon's body. All of her attacks except for Thousand Year Dialoma: Sparking Star takes a long time to charge up. Category:Chaotic Neutral